


One-Man Crime Wave

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fic_promptly, Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-man crime wave – now there’s a description that fits John Hart to a T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Man Crime Wave

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Kiss Kiss Bang Bang.
> 
> Written for peaceful_sands’s prompt ‘any, any, talk about a one man crimewave,’ at fic_promptly.

John Hart had blown into town like a tornado, and he’d been about as welcome. Within moments of his arrival, a man was dead, thrown from the roof of the multi-storey car park. Why? Well, they could have tried asking him but it was unlikely they would have got an honest answer.

Then there was the bar. All the patrons terrorised, the place trashed and half the stock consumed by one man. People weren’t going to forget that in a hurry. The fistfight with Jack was almost incidental; on the whole it didn’t do all that much more damage. Jack hoped the place had good insurance; they were going to need it.

Predictably, Hart was armed to the teeth, and then some. Of course, relieving him of his weapons was never going to do much good. Then there was the bomb threat, or bomb warning, whatever you wanted to call it, that sent the team scattering to the four corners of Cardiff, more or less, tracking down canisters that turned out not to be bombs after all. Big surprise there, although… Well, Jack couldn’t take the chance his ex was actually telling the truth for once, not under those circumstances.

While they were scattered, Hart took the opportunity to inflict some more personal damage. Gwen poisoned, Owen shot, Tosh got off lightly, a single vicious blow. Probably because Hart liked her. Ianto came out of it physically unscathed too, which surprised Jack. Then again, Ianto could take care of himself and Hart was curious enough to want to see what he’d do when his colleagues’ lives were at stake.

Jack wasn’t so lucky, another victim of Hart’s habit of throwing people off rooftops. Of course, in Jack’s case, the whole death thing didn’t stick. He and his team made it back to the Hub, which Hart had broken into in order to get the last bit he needed to complete the puzzle… And oh, look… Bomb! Even John Hart hadn’t been expecting that one!

Add in kidnapping, sort of. Although, in the end it was more like Hart was the kidnappee than the kidnapper. Hauled back to the top of the multi-storey car park, right back where he came in, ready to be thrown into the Rift, it was fair to say he wasn’t a happy camper. Torchwood weren’t too happy either, thinking they might have to sacrifice one of their own in order to get rid of Hart and the bomb without destroying most of Cardiff in the process. Luckily, Owen figured out a way to detach the bomb from Hart, so they could toss it into the Rift without any collateral damage. Jack almost wished they could have left Hart attached though… Kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. It would’ve been no great loss

Some things had changed though since Jack had been Hart’s partner, years ago and way in the future. He wasn’t a cold-blooded killer these days, even if John Hart still was, so he let his old partner leave in one piece. Well, near enough, anyway.

Captain John Hart, one-man crime wave. He should have that written on his tombstone. Jack decided there and then that if Hart ever came back he’d see to it personally, right after he’d very personally killed the bastard. He’d let him off lightly this time, for old time’s sake but if Hart ever showed his face again, he wouldn’t be so lenient. 

He just hoped Hart had got the message.

The End


End file.
